Catch Me
by Aesify
Summary: Quinn Fabray walks in on Rachel Berry cutting herself.


**Author's Note: **This is for the Mercedes to My Sam. This was her prompt, and I apologize for all errors.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray found it weird that Rachel Berry wasn't the first one in the choir room. When she stepped inside the room, she only found Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Mike Chang there, chatting with each other. However, Rachel Berry was missing, along with her talented voice. She thought of nothing of it, and trudged to the seat near the back, far away from the trio.<p>

"Hey, Quinn," Mercedes and Tina greeted the blonde, as the male dancer nodded towards her in a greeting.

"Hi," she replied numbly, before sliding open a novel, signaling that she wanted to be left alone. She read to herself quietly and they continued to whisper in hushed voices.

Artie Abrams rolled into the room, with Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman behind him. They scattered around the room, but remained close to each other. A second later, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Lauren Zizes sauntered in.

"Did you guys hear?" Santana questioned, sliding into a seat in front of Quinn.

"What?" Puck replied, eyeing the Cheerio.

"Finn broke up with Rachel," Brittany informed calmly, plopping into the seat right next to her girlfriend, Santana, as Lauren did the same on the other side.

Quinn raised her head slowly, her eyes drifting away from the novel and instead, stared at the back of Santana's head. "What? He broke up with her."

Santana flipped around in her seat almost immediately, "Yeah, you heard Britts. Finn's newly single now, go get him. Though, I have no idea what you see in him."

"I'm going to text him," Puck cut in, sliding his cellphone out of his pocket before drumming on the keypad.

Quinn didn't bother to reply to Santana, and her eyes fell onto her novel again.

"I saw her at lunch," Tina piped up.

"Yeah, me too," Sam added.

"Well, the Oaf broke up with her right after lunch. Then she disappeared, she wasn't in the class after that," Santana explained, "which she has with me."

"Finn's cutting, he left after lunch, too," Puck informed the students, his fingers pressing onto his keypad again. "He's not feeling well or something."

Before anyone could reply, Mr. Shuester and Kurt Hummel entered the room. Kurt fell into a seat beside Puck, as Mr. Shuester cleared his throat.

"Hello," he began before pausing, his orbs searching around the room. "Where's Rachel and Finn?"

Nearly everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Puck, put your phone away," Mr. Shuester warned before clasping his hands together. "Alright, we're going to start without them. Today-"

Quinn's arm shot up, interrupting and alarming Mr. Shuester.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I'm not feeling well, may I leave?" she asked, closing her novel tightly as she gathered up her belongings. She was leaving even if he said no.

Mr. Shuester awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, before slowly replying, "Alright, go ahead, feel better."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," Quinn said before skipping out of the room. She was going to look for Rachel and see if the brunette was okay, she decided. She searched the first place where Rachel was most likely located in the building, and fortunately, as she pushed through the restroom doors, Rachel was huddled up in the corner.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out.

Rachel's neck snapped up, and Quinn noted there were streams of tears everywhere, running down her cheeks. And then she saw it.

There was trickles of blood oozing out of an open wound near Rachel's wrist. Quinn rapidly tossed everything she had to the floor where she stood, and rushed to Rachel's side.

"Rachel?" Quinn repeated frantically, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like, Quinn?" Rachel murmured softly, dropping the sharp object she held in hand to her side.

Quinn eyed the gash again, and she realized it was fairly small and meager. But she stood up anyways, and tore out one of those paper towels. She ran it under the water that was escaping the sink, before slinking back down to Rachel. She lightly pressed it onto Rachel's cut, who in return, winced slightly.

"It's not much of an injury. I couldn't do it fully," Rachel mumbled lowly, watching the blonde.

"Why are you cutting yourself?"

"I wanted to feel something," Rachel explained.

"Not a good enough reason, Berry."

"I don't care what you think. It's a good enough one for me."

Quinn frowned at Rachel's stern tone. "Are you doing this because of Finn?"

Rachel didn't respond for a few moments, and silence invaded the duo. After another moment, she finally answered, "Yes."

"Why? He's just some stupid boy, you shouldn't harm yourself for him."

Rachel shrugged.

Quinn sighed, pulling the paper towel back to study the wound. The blood seemed to have stop. She stood, dropping the towel into the trashcan, before washing her hands thoroughly with soap.

"I'll go to the nurse to get you a band-aid," Quinn suggested, as she dried her hands silently.

"No, Quinn, can you stay here with me? Just for a little while?" Rachel pleaded.

Quinn's face was blank for a moment, before she bent down and picked up the weapon, then proceeded to dispose it. She crumpled next to Rachel again. "Alright, I'll stay with you."

Rachel grinned, though a few tears escaped her eyes again. "Thanks."

Quinn shrugged, as Rachel hooked both her arms with one of Quinn's. Her head gingerly fell into Quinn's shoulder.

They were both silent for a few minutes, before Quinn heard a few soft sobs. Almost right away, she enveloped Rachel into a tight, yet comfortable grasp, as the brunette cried into her shoulder. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head as her fingers ran through silky locks.

"It's okay, Rachel. It's just Finn," Quinn said, trying to comfort the girl.

It only made her cry more.

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead again, before pulling her head back to connect their eyes together. "It's okay, Rachel," she repeated again, and began flicking away strands of hair that fell in the way. "It's okay. There's someone else out there for you, I'm sure."

Rachel pushed a few strands of her own hair, tucking them behind her hair. She sniffled a few more times.

Quinn carefully caressed the cheeks of the girl in her arms. "Don't cry."

Their eyes connected again, and Rachel leant forward, crashing her lips against Quinn's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize for not updating any of other fics. I'm not planning to anytime soon, but you never know. Review.


End file.
